webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burrito
'Burrito ' is the seventh episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the seventh episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis Grizz cannot bring himself to eat the masterpiece of a "Bear-Sized Burrito", so he brings it with him everywhere. Plot It starts with a flashback scene. A quick play of the flashback can be seen with little context, all voices being muffled out. A crying sound can be heard from within a tall tree during a storm. The scene changes, the events of this episode taking place years later where Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear are using a smartphone to find a restaurant. Upon finding and entering the restaurant Purrito (a theme based on cats and burritos), Grizzly gets introduced to the restaurant's challenge, eating all the burritos on the menu. He does so in fifteen minutes, setting a new record. Having only one last burrito to eat. Grizzly is presented with Burrito. The gigantic burrito is almost bigger than he is, but instead of eating it, he falls in love with it and takes it with him, leaving Panda and Ice Bear behind to pay for all of the burritos that he ate. As the three head home, they pass by a movie theater. Grizzly convinces his brothers to watch a movie, telling Panda that it's his turn to pay. However, because of the size of the burrito, they have to pay extra to bring it in. Throughout the next few days, Grizzly takes the burrito everywhere with him, treating it almost as if it were an actual person. After a while, Ice Bear and Panda get disgusted with the smell of the Burrito (as it is rotting) and tries to throw it out. However, Grizzly does not want to let them take it. During the middle of the night, Ice Bear and Panda steal the giant burrito and replace it with a sack of rice for Grizzly to cuddle with. He catches them, and they all run outside to where it is storming. Ice Bear and Panda climb up a hydro tower, where the burrito is hit by lightning and explodes into just black meat. Panda immediately apologizes, worrying about Grizzly's well-being. The scene ends with all three of them playing around with the meat, and Grizzly wondering why he even cared about the giant burrito so much. The ending scene goes back to the beginning flashback, where the crying sound is revealed to be a small brown bear cub stuck in a tree. A fireman comes up on his ladder, and holds out his arm for the young Grizzly to hold on to. The fabric wrapped around the fireman's arms looked similar to the silver wrapping covering Grizzly's giant burrito, which is why he had a strong attachment to Burrito. The fireman remarks how strong of a grip the cub has on his arm. The fireman then says that he hopes that the cub won't get too attached. The episode ends by it fading out while the juvenile Grizzly Bear is hanging on to the arm. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Fireman (debut) * Ticket Receptionist (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest * Purrito (debut) * Cinepia (debut) Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Panda's Phone * Burrito (debut) Songs * Gonna Be Chillin' * I Have Time Trivia * The scene shown at the end of the episode gives explanation to Grizzly's attachment to the burrito. * It is shown Grizzly was rescued from a tree as a young cub, the other two bears not present. This could imply they weren't born together. Errors * In the scene after the waitress presses the button, the red Purrito cat alarm doesn't have a nose, but in the scene right after, it does. International premieres * August 9, 2015 (Canada) * September 16, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Burrito (Sneak Peek) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1